


Training Manual

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Giles wants that book out of his library.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss never writes, he never calls - but I'm still playing in his sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Manual

X X X

“What is this…rubbish?”

Buffy rolled her eyes as Xander said, “Make with the English, G-Man.”

Giles gave them both a look – and it wasn’t even her fault! Okay, the eye-rolling thing, but Xander was the one who opened his mouth, not her! “Rubbish. Translation into American – ‘trash’.” He wagged a book at them, not that Buffy could see the title, with the words swinging from side to side and all. “A supernatural romance?”

Xander’s lip curled up. “Ewww.”

Again with that look. “I believe it’s far worse than ‘ew’, Xander.”

“How so?” Buffy tried – and managed! – to snatch the book out of Giles’ hand – which just meant he didn’t want it all that badly. “What’s wrong with it?” She opened the cover, not seeing anything other than cheaper paper than some of the schoolbooks currently sitting in her locker – oops, needed to remember to stop by and get those before going home. Check. “ _Hotel Transylvania_?”

“It’s a _vampire romance._ ” Giles glared at the book, as if it were personally responsible for all the Hellmouth-y woes. “A book which continues the stereotype of vampires being charming and pleasant company and simply misunderstood.”

“Instead of creepy, headbump-y, bloodsucking creatures of the night?” Xander translated the rest of Giles’s thoughts helpfully, if that stiff nod was any indication.

“Well. Maybe we should lose this book, huh?” Buffy tossed it on the table, brushing her hands off afterward. “I mean, falling in love with a vampire, who’d do something stupid as that?”

X X X


End file.
